At the Stars
by Dootsie Bug
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song "At the Stars" by Better Than Ezra. It's a romance story. I like it! PLEASE read and respond!! ^_^


AT THE STARS by:

AT THE STARS by: Dootsie Bug  
  
.:.AN: This is a songfic about Serena and Darien, based on the song "At the Stars" by Better Than Ezra. My disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "At the Stars" or the band Better Than Ezra. Else I'd be rich, ne? ^_^ Enjoy!.:.  
  
  
MAYBE I SHOULD DROP YOU AT YOUR DOOR.   
OR LEAVE TONIGHT AND VANISH UP THE SHORE.   
ANYWHERE BUT HERE.   
  
Two long pigtails flew in the wind behind the pair. They flew like the wind, and they loved it. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as he parked by the pier. She wanted to fly further than this. It would have to do.  
  
He pulled off his helmet, the breeze from the ocean touseled his hair. He turned to her, and cupped her cheek with his hand.  
  
"I'm parking her in J's garage. We'll take the car from here. I can't have you riding around with no helmet."  
  
IT'S THREE O'CLOCK WE'RE DRIVING IN YOUR CAR,   
YOU'RE SCREAMING OUT THE WINDOW AT THE STARS,   
"PLEASE DON'T DRIVE ME HOME!"  
  
She looked at him, urgency in her eyes. "Please... no!"  
  
"You don't want to go home? Serena, your mom will kill you..."  
  
She hung her head. In a barely audible whisper, she said, "Darien, I'm never going back. I can't face her... she hates me for loving you."  
  
  
BLAME US BECAUSE WE ARE WHO WE ARE.   
HATE US BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT FAR.   
AND WHO'D SUPPOSE YOU WOULD GO?   
I'VE ALREADY LEARNED ENOUGH TO KNOW.  
  
He parked the car, and sighed. He lit a cigarette, and took a long draw from it. He blew the smoke out the window, and watched as it faded away.  
  
He ran his tongue over his front teeth, then looked at her. With a sigh, he started the engine again.  
  
TELL ME ALL THE PLACES WE COULD GO.   
AND COUNT THE HEADLIGHTS PASSING ON THE ROAD,   
  
"Where to?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then looked around. The engine was started, yet they hadn't moved an inch. She turned the engine off.  
  
"To the stars."  
  
  
A LONG, LONG TIME AGO.  
  
"It's been a thousand years, Serena. Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled at him, and nodded.   
  
BLAME US BECAUSE WE ARE WHO WE ARE.   
HATE US BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT FAR.   
  
He let his eyes sweep over her body, and he was mesmorized. "You're as beautiful as I remember, Angel."  
  
She blushed, then tilted her head, and let her eyes fix on the moon out the window. "I bet so many people envy us so much. Our love has lasted one thousand years. No one will be together that long."  
  
"And, to think... in a thousand years, this will only be the second time we've made love."  
  
She looked at him, passion in her eyes. "Blessed be."  
  
  
AND WHO'D SUPPOSE YOU WOULD GO?   
I'VE ALREADY LEARNED ENOUGH TO KNOW.  
  
Darien stroked Serena's back with his hand, and landed a kiss on top of her head. Sweat covered and tired, he smiled softly to himself.  
  
"Every inch of you I'd forgotten, I've just remembered."  
  
  
HERE WE ARE. FOREIGN TO THEIR WORLD.   
STRAIGHT AND COMPOSED.   
  
Serena gazed out the windshield at the moonlit ocean. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.  
  
Darien looked at her, smiled for a moment, then whispered, "Meatball Head, you need to sit up and buckle your seatbelt."  
  
YOUR SERMONS I CAN DO WITHOUT   
  
She groaned. "Darien, you talk to me like I'm a kid!"  
  
He shook his head. "I talk to you like the precious cargo you are. Buckle up, Sere-chan."  
  
AND I FINALLY FOUND.   
THAT EVERYBODY LOVES TO LOVE   
YOU WHEN YOU'RE FAR AWAY.   
  
She looked at him for a moment. He looked so far away, there at the wheel. She nodded, pulling the seatbelt across. She buckled it, then looked at him again.  
  
'Sometimes, he seems so cold...'  
  
COULD IT BE WE'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG?  
  
Something in his eyes gave away something to her.  
  
'He feels the same way I do...'  
  
She hung her head, and looked at her lap. What if she got pregnant? What would this do to the future... to her future? A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
WE'D MAKE IT BACK TO YOUR PLACE BEFORE DAWN   
  
He reached over and lifted her chin. He leaned over, and gave her a gentle, reassuring kiss.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Meatball Head."  
  
They looked out to the horizon. Still black. They had time. She had to choose her future.  
  
"PLEASE, DON'T TAKE ME HOME."   
"PLEASE, DON'T TAKE ME HOME."   
  
She looked at him, and shook her head. "I want to go to your apartment. Please..."  
  
BLAME US BECAUSE WE ARE WHO WE ARE.   
HATE US BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER GET THAT FAR.   
AND WHO'D SUPPOSE YOU WOULD GO?   
I'VE ALREADY LEARNED ENOUGH TO KNOW.  
  
He smiled at her, then started the engine. He reached over, and took her hand in his. "I guess the stars are as far as we'll go tonight, ne?"


End file.
